Wiki Content
''Welcome to the My Muppets Show App Wiki, a collaborative venture '' If you are looking for detailed information on the My Muppets Show App then you are on the correct page. My Muppets Show App was released intially in Australia followed by a full release worldwide on August 1, 2013. The app was created by Disney, who is the current owner of the Muppets, and Big Blue Bubble, the creators of the My Singing Monsters app. Disney is currently promoting the Muppets in anticipation of the upcoming March 29, 2014 scheduled release of Muppets Most Wanted. In recent news, Lady Gaga has teamed up with the Muppets for an ABC Holiday Spectacular airing November 28, 2013. If you love playing My Singing Monsters then chances are you will also love My Muppets Show, as the game technique and setup is similar. The goal is to create your own Muppets Show by decorating stages and creating Muppets in the Harv-E. Afterwards the Muppets go through the Digitizer. There are 27 unique Muppets and there are currently 3 stages. Some Muppets, such as Animal and Rowlf, are available on all stages. The much anticipated Stage 3, The Rooftop, was added during the first update on September 13, 2013. With it came the addition of Dr. Teeth, Janice, Bloosman, and Pepe. There is much trash and obstacles to remove from each stage and by doing so you gain XP points which increases your level. There are food carts to buy to make food for the Muppets, who also level up individually based on feedings. Each Muppet has 4 likes that contribute to its happiness rating and happier Muppets generate more coins. On this wiki you will fiind a page dedicated to each of the Muppets as well as this main page with vital information, such as digitizer formulas and achievement secrets. This page is a work in progress so please add information that is missing or inaccurate. ''DIGITIZER FORMULAS'' Click on any Muppet's name to go to their individualized page. ''' Animal 2 clipped rev 2.png|Animal Floyd 2 clipped rev 1.png|Floyd Rowlf 2 clipped rev 1.png|Rowlf Sam eagle 2 clipped rev 1.png|Sam Eagle Swedish chef 2 clipped rev 1.png|Swedish Chef Dr teeth2 clipped rev 1.png|Dr. Teeth The following Muppets cannot be created in the HARV--E and therefore must be bought with coins: *Animal' *'Rowlf' *'Sam Eagle' '(Muppet Theater and Rooftop only)' *'Floyd' '(Muppet Theater and Kitchen only)' *'Swedish Chef (kitchen only)' *'Dr. Teeth (Rooftop only)' The following are the digitizer formulas to create new Muppets. Keep in mind that you may have to try a few times before you are given the correct muppet. Additionally, the muppets need to be at level 4 or higher in order to be placed in the HARV-E. The time indicated is needed per phase, for example for Big Mo, he needs 30 minutes in the HARV-E and 30 minutes in the digitizer. You can speed up time for 1 diamond for every 30 minutes. There are 3 stages and each stage has a different set of Muppets with different likes. 'STAGE 1:' [[Muppet Theater|'MUPPET THEATER']] Animal 2 clipped rev 2.png|Animal Floyd 2 clipped rev 1.png|Floyd Rowlf 2 clipped rev 1.png|Rowlf Sam eagle 2 clipped rev 1.png|Sam Eagle Big mo2 clipped rev 1.png|Big Mo Durwood 2 clipped rev 2.png|Durwood Clapper Jax clipped rev 1.png|Jax Strumley Rats2 clipped rev 1.png|Rats Snowth 2 clipped rev 1.png|Snowth Divettes 2 clipped rev 1.png|The Divettes Fozzie 2 clipped rev 1.png|Fozzie Gonzo 2 clipped rev 1.png|Gonzo Kermit 2 clipped rev 1.png|Kermit Mahna mahna 5 clipped rev 1.png|Mahna Mahna Mis piggy 2 clipped rev 1.png|Miss Piggy Zoot 2 clipped rev 1.png|Zoot BIG MO= Animal + Sam Eagle (30 minutes) RATS= Rowlf + Sam Eagle (30 minutes) DURWOOD CLAPPER= Animal + Rowlf (30 minutes) ZOOT= Big Mo + Rats (2 hours) JAX STRUMLEY= Floyd + Sam Eagle (4 hours) SNOWTH= Animal + Floyd (4 hours) THE DIVETTES= Floyd+ Rowlf (4 hours) MAHNA MAHNA= Big Mo + Snowth (6 hours) MISS PIGGY= Durwood Clapper + The Divettes (6 hours) GONZO= Rats + Snowth (6 hours) KERMIT= Jax Strumley + Miss Piggy (6 hours) FOZZIE= Jax Strumley + Gonzo (6 hours) JANICE= Kermit + Floyd (12 hours) 'STAGE 2:' [[Kitchen|'KITCHEN']] Animal 2 clipped rev 2.png|Animal Floyd 2 clipped rev 1.png|Floyd Rowlf 2 clipped rev 1.png|Rowlf Swedish chef 2 clipped rev 1.png|Swedish Chef Big mo2 clipped rev 1.png|Big Mo Jax clipped rev 1.png|Jax Strumley Divettes 2 clipped rev 1.png|The Divettes Chickens 2 clipped rev 1 (1).png|Chickens Kizzy 2 clipped rev 1.png|Kizzy Veggies2 clipped rev 1.png|Veggies Gonzo 2 clipped rev 1.png|Gonzo Kermit 2 clipped rev 1.png|Kermit Zoot 2 clipped rev 1.png|Zoot Rizzo 3 clipped rev 1.png|Rizzo Walter3 clipped rev 1.png|Walter Beaker 2 clipped rev 3.png|Beaker JAX STRUMLEY= Floyd + Rowlf (6 Hours) CHICKENS= Swedish Chef + Rowlf (6 Hours) BIG MO= Swedish Chef + Animal (6 Hours) KIZZY= Animal + Floyd (6 Hours) THE DIVETTES= Animal + Rowlf (6 Hours) VEGGIES= Floyd + Swedish Chef (6 Hours) GONZO= Jax Strumley + Chickens (12 Hours) ZOOT= Big Mo + Veggies (12 Hours) BEAKER= The Divettes + Zoot (12 hours) RIZZO= Veggies + Gonzo (12 hours) WALTER= Gonzo + Kizzy (12 hours) KERMIT= Walter + Jax Strumley (12 hours) LEW ZEALAND= Rizzo + Kermit ( hours) 'STAGE 3:' [[Rooftop|'ROOFTOP']] Animal 2 clipped rev 2.png|Animal Rowlf 2 clipped rev 1.png|Rowlf Sam eagle 2 clipped rev 1.png|Sam Eagle Dr teeth2 clipped rev 1.png|Dr. Teeth Durwood 2 clipped rev 2.png|Durwood Clapper Jax clipped rev 1.png|Jax Strumley Snowth 2 clipped rev 1.png|Snowth Kizzy 2 clipped rev 1.png|Kizzy Veggies2 clipped rev 1.png|Veggies Kermit 2 clipped rev 1.png|Kermit Mahna mahna 5 clipped rev 1.png|Mahna Mahna Zoot 2 clipped rev 1.png|Zoot Janice2 clipped rev 1.png|Janice Pepe2 clipped rev 1.png|Pepe Beaker 2 clipped rev 3.png|Beaker Bloosman2 clipped rev 3.png|Bloosman Jax Strumley= Sam Eagle + Animal (6 hours) Kizzy= Animal + Dr. Teeth (6 hours) Snowth= Animal + Rowlf (6 hours) Bloosman= Dr. Teeth + Sam Eagle (6 hours) Veggies= Dr. Teeth + Rowlf (6 hours) Durwood Clapper= Sam Eagle + Rowlf (6 hours) Zoot= Snowth = Veggies (16 hours) Janice= Durwood Clapper + Kizzy (16 hours) Mahna Mahna= Jax Strumley + Bloosman (16 hours) Kermit= Beaker + Jax Strumley (16 hours) Beaker= Veggies + Zoot (16 hours) Pepe= Snowth + Bloosman (16 hours) Floyd = Janice + Kermit (18 hours) ''FOOD '' ''LIKES 'Muppet Theater' Animal: Big Mo, Extra Drums, Electric Mayhem Sign, Miniature Amp Big Mo: Drumwood Clapper, Miniature Amp, Cannon, Extra Drum Set Rowlf: Rats, Candelabra, Fog Machine, Presidential Pennant Sam Eagle: Podium, Presidential Pennant, Bust of Beethoven, Jax Strumley Durwood Clapper: Extra Drums, Snowth, Swampy Banjo Stand, Jax Strumley Rats: Gonzo, Floyd, Cannon, Candelabra Floyd: Zoot, Amp, Floor Lights, Miniature Amp Zoot: Rainbow Set Piece, Animal, Electric Mayhem Sign, Floor Lights The Divettes: Miss Piggy, Bubble Machine, Vanity, Bust of Beethoven Snowth: Mahna Mahna, Fog Machine, Presidential Pennant, Sam Eagle Jax Strumley: Fog Machine, Floor Lights, Bubble Machine, Big Mo Mahna Mahna: Snowth, Rainbow Setpiecce, Amp, Vanity Miss Piggy : The Divettes, Vanity, Microphone, Kermit Gonzo: Floyd, Cannon, Bubble Machine, Floor Lights Kermit: Fozzie, Swampy Banjo Stand, Bust of Beethoven, Reception Desk Fozzie: Sam Eagle, Reception Desk, Durwood Clapper, Rainbow Setpiece Janice: Bust of Beethoven, Floor Lights, Floyd, Miniature Amp 'Kitchen' Swedish Chef: Fork, Veggies, Chickee-in-the-Baskee, Chicken Coop Rowlf: Walter, Candelabra, Fog Machine, Studio Light Animal: Big Mo, Kitchen Sink, Cannon, Electric Mayhem Sign Floyd: Zoot, Amp, Banjo Stand, Studio Light Jax Strumley: Fog Machine, Studio Light, Bubble Machine, Big Mo Chickens: Rizzo, Amp, Chicken Coop, Chickee-in-the-Baskee Big Mo: Swedish Chef, Chicken Coop, Cannon, Studio Lights Kizzy: Jax Strumley, Bust of Beethoven, Cactus, Candelabra The Divettes: Kizzy, Bubble Machine, Director's Chair, Bust of Beethoven Veggies: Rowlf, Kitchen Sink, Cactus, Fork Gonzo: The Divettes, Banjo Stand, Bust of Bethoven, Reception Desk Zoot: Cactus, Animal, Electric Mayhem Sign, Candelabra Beaker: Chickens, Fog Machine, Reception Desk, Gorilla Detector Rizzo: Gonzo, Director's Chair, Studio Lights, Kitchen Sink Walter: Kermit, Studio Lights, Banjo Stand, Gorilla Detector Kermit: The Divettes, Banjo Stand, Bust of Beethoven, Reception Desk Lew Zealand: Chickee-in-the-Baskee, Studio Light, Gorilla Detector 'Rooftop' Animal: Durwood Clapper. Bubble Machine, Extra Drum Set, Giant Prune Dr. Teeth:Kizzy, Electric Mayhem Sign, Amp, Floor Lights Rowlf: Veggies, Fog Machine, Chicken Coop, Bass Stand Sam Eagle: Jax Strumley, Extra Drum Set, Microphone, Director's Chair Jax Strumley: Floor Lights, Bloosman, Bubble Machine, Director's Chair Kizzy:Janice , Chicken Coop, Cactus, Seamsrtress Mannequin Snowth: Fog Machine. Chichen Coop, Mahna Mahna, Gorilla Detector Bloosman: Vanity, Floor Lights, Zoot, Amp Veggies: Rowlf, Lab, Cactus, Gorilla Detector Durwood Clapper: Sam Eagle, Extra Drum Set, Bass Stand, Lab Zoot: Animal, Cactus, Electric Mayhem Sign, Microphone Janice: Pepe, Bass Stand, Seamstress Mannequin, Electric Mayhem Sign Mahna Mahna: Snowth, Vanity, Amp, Bubble Machine Kermit: Beaker, Director's Chair, Microphone, Giant Prune Beaker: Kermit, Fog Machine, Lab, Gorilla Detector Pepe: Dr. Teeth, Giant Prune, Seamstress Mannequin, Vanity Floyd (Special Edition): Janice, Giant Prune, Bass Stand ''EARNINGS'' Visit the Muppet page which will give you links to individual Muppet pages on this wiki for detailed information on earnings. Muppets A separate Google Doc spreadsheet capturing one player's journey through upgrading and recording the earning and max values per level per muppet can be viewed by clicking this link . Unlike this wiki, the values-per-heart-level are not exhaustive. ''ACHIEVEMENTS'' What's on the Other Side? Reward: 3 diamonds Solution: "Place the rainbow connection decorations besides Kermit." This combination is the rainbow set piece plus the swamp banjo. Occupational Hazard Reward: 3 diamonds Solution: Place the cannon behind the director's chair in stage 2: kitchen. It's not that Easy Being Clean Rerward: 4 diamonds Soultion: "Clear out all the obstacles on the Muppet Theater stage." This is not possible until level 15 when the game allows you to remove the dumpsters and the tarped piano. Smoke and Mirrors Reward: 3 diamonds Solution: "Place the fog machine beside the vanity" on the Rooftop. Intsa-Growing Pains Reward: 4 diamonds Solutions: "Place the giant prune beside Animal" on the Rooftop. (prune costs 1 million coins) Muppet Labs Mayhem Reward: 4 diamonds Solution: "Place the Lab and Gorilla Detector beside Beaker." Crustacean Casanova Reward: 3 diamonds Solution: "Place the Seamstress Mannequin beside Pepe." Where'a My Man? Reward: 3 diamonds Solution: "Place the Bass Stand beside Janice." Great Aspirations Reward: 4 diamonds Solution: "Place Bloosman beside Dr. Teeth, Animal and Janice." ''LINKS'' Add your friend codes to this page: Friend Codes A collection of thoughts and strategies on optimizing leveling up can be found here Muppet Comparisons shows all of the Muppets and ranks them by earning rate and by maximum income.